My Last Goodbye
by Double Side
Summary: Mas ela acabou passando da fronteira de nossa barreira, aquela que criamos para afastar a todos. Aquela que nos unia, um ao outro." Não yaoi, Kaoru to Hikaru


Disclaimer: OHSHC não me pertence e sim à Bisco Hatori (palmas! :D), mas bem que poderiam aceitar algumas ideias minhas, kukuku XD

Não é yaoi, mesmo parecendo em alguns momentos.

Decidi escrever esta fanfiction ao ver o amv "Lullabye for Hikaru and Kaoru", com a belíssima música "Lullabye For a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng" (fazendo propaganda 8D)

Espero que curtam essa fic, minha primeira de OHSHC!

* * *

**_My Last Goodbye_**:

É domingo e está anoitecendo.

Estou sentado em nossa cama observando o belíssimo crepúsculo que se faz por detrás das altas árvores do jardim de nossa mansão. E eu estou lhe esperando.

Você foi visitá-la, nosso "brinquedinho", pela manhã e não voltara para almoçar comigo como havíamos combinado. E não foi a primeira vez que isso ocorreu entre nós. Quando ela entrou no Host Club, fomos tomados por uma grande alegria ao transformá-la em nosso mais desejado objeto, o qual sempre queríamos brincar de vestir com as roupas das grifes de nossa mãe ou simplesmente mais uma pessoa para irritarmos além de nosso amado tono.

Mas ela acabou passando da fronteira de nossa barreira, aquela que criamos para afastar a todos. Aquela que nos unia, um ao outro. E ela parou de ser nosso brinquedinho. Se tornou a única capaz de nos distinguir e ganhamos em nossa vida uma verdadeira amiga, a qual eu vejo como uma irmãzinha.

Porém, para você ela acabou sendo alguém muito mais especial, não? Você passou a querer diferenciar-se de mim, vestindo-se de outros modos, querendo mudar seu penteado do meu e até passou a gesticular de uma forma mais "sua".

Um dia você me pediu para convidá-la para sair por você e eu, como seu amado irmão, o fiz. Eu estava tão feliz por você que decidi passar o dia na casa de Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai. Porém, um lado de mim estava com medo daquele dia. Seria o primeiro passo que daríamos sem a companhia do outro.

No jantar você contava-me empolgadamente o que ocorrera, desde sua descoberta de que existiam máquinas expressas de sorvete ao sorriso que ela dera quando você disse o quão bela ela estava. Eu ouvia-o com um sorriso nos lábios, esperando a minha vez de contar como fora meu dia com nossos senpais. Coisa que nunca ocorreu.

Em seu segundo encontro, você chegou um pouco mais tarde em casa. Como não me avisara, eu gritava desesperado de preocupação com os empregados perguntando se alguém havia tido notícias suas. Quando você abriu a porta de nosso quarto, já pela noite, e me encontrou com a face escondida no travesseiro, torcendo pra ter o menor sinal de que você estava bem, você apenas sussurrou em meu ouvido _"Boa noite, Kaoru"_ e foi tomar seu banho.

Eu não durmi naquela noite.

A cada nova saída com ela, vocês se encontravam mais cedo e despediam-se mais tarde. E eu fui ficando de lado.

Tentei entender, _"Um dia chegará a minha vez e Hikaru terá de passar por isso também"_. Comecei a visitar Hani e Mori mais vezes, mesmo eles tendo se formado. Nossa amizade fortaleceu-se. Descobri que Kyoya estava apaixonado por papai e porque nosso tono não percebia isso, era mais frequente falar dela na frente dele. Engraçado, não? Mamãe ama papai.

Três meses passaram-se e numa tarde de domingo todos nos reunimos na casa de Tamaki-dono para passar o tempo. Ele não parava de falar em sua filhinha um minuto e, não aguentando mais ver aquela cena tão irritante, mamãe gritou com ele. Claro que nosso dono não entendeu. Eu soube mais tarde que naquela noite Kyouya declarou-se para papai. Hoje eles estão juntos. Hani e Mori estão pensando em criarem um dojo deles, com direito a coelhinhos e chá com bolos.

E sabe porque tudo isso é desconhecido por você? Porque você não estava em _nenhum_ destes momentos conosco.

Você afastou-se drasticamente de nós, estando apenas presente no Host Club.

Marcamos de almoçarmos em um restaurante francês, o melhor de todo o Japão. Naquele dia você deu seu primeiro furo comigo. Resolveu ir com Haruhi até ao McDonald's. Isso, após algum tempo, tornou-se frequente.

Reclamei com você sobre isso ontem, quatro meses após aquele dia. _"Então vamos almoçar juntos amanhã! Prometo que voltarei cedo da casa de Haruhi e passaremos o dia juntos"_. Ao ouvir-te falar isso, sorri com uma vontade que havia deixado de lado por alguns tempos.

Levantei cedo, para quem está acostumado a dormir até a hora que bem entende, e me arrumei com uma empolgação incrível.

Fiquei a te esperar.

E esperei.

E esperei.

Já havia passado das quatorze horas e uma empregada veio perguntar-me se eu desceria para almoçar. _"Não, eu e Hikaru iremos almoçar juntos!" _sorri à ela _"Ele já vai chegar!"_. Não comi nada o dia inteiro lhe esperando.

Sinto-me fraco e meu peito dói. Meus olhos estão inchados de tanto pranto e agora deito em nossa cama.

Minhas malas já estão prontas e o motorista já veio pegá-las.

Para onde vou? Talvez para os EUA, Europa ou até mesmo um desconhecido país chamado Brasil, não sei ao certo. Apenas o que sei é que _necessito_ seguir minha vida sem ti.

Porque você já me afastou da sua faz tempos.

Quando você ler esta carta eu já estarei longe, então não gaste sua preciosa energia tentando me alcançar.

Do fundo de meu coração eu desejo que você seja feliz ao lado de Haruhi, mas peço para que não me procure mais. Não me magoe mais.

Não me _mate_ mais.

_Eu te amo_, Hikaru... Mas isso é o certo a fazer.

Para o meu bem.

Seu amado irmão,

_Kaoru_.


End file.
